Finding Something
by KurobaKaito30
Summary: set around the cartoon "Cartman finds love" cartman tells kyle why he made the rumor to begin with. in my fics the boys are usually in highschool(watching the show so have a lot of southpark in my head). anyways if you like it awsome!
1. Chapter 1

Notes=The 2 end up as an accual couple when Cartman admits the reason he made up the rumor in "Cartman finds Love" in this fic. Kyman couple. the boys are in highschool in this.

Chapter 1

Cartman P.O.V

"So what was it? World domination a plot...what? Or...?!" he started. I sighed. "I started the rumor because I actually do love you Kyle. I hate the idea of other people dateing you. I care about you a lot and it hurts seeing others with you and I would rather die. I get you think I am lieing because I have before and that it is a pile of shit out of my ass again and so on...but this time it's true." I said.

I said. I knew him too well to know what he would say. He gazed at me levely before saying "Let me think about it...and next time just tell the person you like instead of going through this. You cause a lot of drama for yourself doing this." He then left.

I sighed and headed home as well. My home was empty. Mom was out smokeing and haveing sex again. So I put on some TV and got some leftover KFC to eat. I sighed,feeling defeated and wanted to die. A knock came at the door. I then saw Kenny. "What do you want?" I asked. Kenny knew that I knew his secret from the questions I asked him back when he was Mysterion. "You said I am allowed here if I have to and my parents are fighting again." he said. We both had horrible home lives.

"Suicide hurts you know. It's not fun and it's painfull." he said. Kenny also knew that I thought about killing myself. He was the only friend that talked me out of it so far.

"I know. You've told me. Why did you do it. You may not come back one time and we may not ever see you. That muscle discease scared the shit out of me!" I cried out. "Yet you knew it was just another one of the common ones." he said. "Why I just made a pizza house. I knew it wouldn't matter and you would return and no one would remember anything." I said. I let Kenny come in. "Only have leftovers. Haven't gotten any groceries or anything yet." Kenny shrugged at this and we sat down and watched some movies and stuff and soon went to bed.

-The Next Day-

Kyle P.O.V

I arrived at Eric's house and saw Kenny there. I rose an eyebrow at him. "My dad was fighting again so he lets me stay here at times." Kenny explained to me. That was so...weird. He was usually an ass hole or harsh or whatever yet towards me Kenny, and Stan I knowticed he acted nice to.

"Yeah well we both don't have great home lives. Anyways, he's getting dressed." Kenny said. "Alright. Thanks Kenny." I said. He nodded at this. "Kyle, he's been through a lot and is depressed. Look after him." Kenny said. I smiled. "I will." I answered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cartman P.O.V

I got downstaires and found Kyle waiting. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Said I would answer you on that rumor so I am here. The answer is sure. I'll go out with you but no more on the gossup and calling my mom a bitch. Ok." he said kissing me. I nodded having a bit of a respect for his mother. She was a nice lady and told me a lot. She knew I liked Kyle even.

-Flashback-

It was during around the time I visited to ask about Passover. "Eric want to know about relationships for Jersies as well?" she asked. I paused. "Why?" She smiled. "I know you like my son and am ok with it. You're a nice young boy and mow our lawn for us twice a week without asking for too much money." she said. I hid how nice I was though. "Sure." I answered. She told me about how Jersies found their Mr. or Ms. rights and so on.

"Usually they are a bit more dominant and show it. They also find the one they like first. I found Gerald in a bar drinking." she said smileing.

"Don't think Kyle likes me. He spends most of the time ticked off at me." I said. "You know most of that anger is out of worry because you could end up in worse trouble. My son is just worried about the outcome." she said.

-End of Flashback-

"Thanks for giving me a chance and I am fine with your mom." I answered. He smiled at this. "Then we're good." he replied.

-Later-

Kyle P.O.V

We entered the school holding hands. Some students laughed being homophobic bug some girls giggled and cheered being for gays. Eric sat down next to me as we looked up at Garrison who was getting homework set up. Garrison rose an eyebrow. "I support gays and everything being one myself but your boyfriend kind of cheats on school work Kyle so I have to separate you 2 when doing tests." he said. He waved at me sadly and I gently squeezed his hand.

Normal P.O.V

Garrison sighed having suspected the 2 boys to end up together. He also knew Eric was being bullied for being gay and fat. He asked Mackie to come talk to him about it. "Just a minute Eric. A word please." Garrison said. Eric approached him. "Yes sir." he asked. "Are you ok? Know you're not here or anything." he said. Silence. Eric rubbing his arms and Garrison could see dark blood stains here and there on his sleeves. "I want you to visit Mackie's office Eric and no skipping this time! I'll have your boyfriend take you there." he said.

Kyle P.O.V

I lead him to the therapists office remembering what Kenny said. "Kyle, please! Can we go!?" he begged. I captured his lips in a gentle kiss. "You can do this love. It's just a simple talk to him. No smart ass remarks or anything. Just say something." I said gently. He nodded and entered. After awhile Mackie lead him out. "Eric will have to live with you and your family Kyle." he said.

I was stumped. Why?! Mackie sighed. "His mom is hardly ever home and is usually having sex with other guys and he's just in highschool and can barely do much. It's illegal for a mother to just abandon a highschool child so he'll be staying with your family." Mackie explained. Eric was looking down ashamed and crying. I pulled him into my arms, rubbing his back gently.

I trailed kisses along his neck nipping and biteing and soon he relaxed in my arms too exhausted from the day. My mom came and got us. "You ok Eric?" she asked. "Is it ok if I don't talk for now?" he asked. She nodded. "We're here if you need it." she said. He smiled at this. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyle P.O.V

"We'll be shareing a room but mom said since we are still in highschool the door has to be open so she knows whats up and stuff." I said. I knew that expected good behavior out of kids and remembered when she was upset about us watching Terrance and Phillup when we were 8 years old. She decided once you were 13 years old more mature shows like that were ok.

Especially after they married the Queef sisters and almost every girl liked those 2. I sighed finding the 2 girls still annoying.

"So want to tell me about what happened?" I asked. He looked miserable. "I should since we're together. You know my mom is the town whore and she goes around and sleeps with everyone and smokes pot." he said. "Yeah. No surprise there." I said. "Well she abandoned me by the time I was 12 wanting more sex and drugs and Scott was asked to be my legal gaurdian. You can imagine what his answer was." I said.

I knew Scott hated Eric due to their past but he got better...a lot better. "He said 'no fucking way' didn't he?" I sighed.

"It was either that or jail for child neglect and he said he prefered jail." Eric said. I frowned wanting to murder Scott for this. "Anyways, your family is the nicest. Thanks Kyle." he said hugging me. I held him close not wanting to let him go. A knock came on the door and I looked up and saw Ike. I heard that Eric became something of a rolemodel to him after awhile. "Where's this Scott kid?" my brother asked.

Eric was asleep in my arms. I laid him in my bed. "Scott is Eric's biological brother but he probably has a huge family thanks to his mom. It's hard to tell." I explained. "Scott wants nothing to do with Eric due to how he used to be. You remember him when we were 8 years old...right Ike?" I asked.

"Yeah but his mom always spoiled him and was never around. Like when she gave him presents on another kids birthday. I think it was just to shut him up. That's not how parents should handle their kids is all. Look how our mom does things. She's easy going and litsens." Ike said. I smiled. I knowticed this even back then. I was too terrified to tell Eric then and just tried to be there for him. "How long does that Scott kid have to be in jail?" Ike asked.

Now that I thought of it..."He gets out next week." I answered, frowning. "Shit!" muttered Ike.

"Ike did you say something bad!" our mother called. "Scott gets out of prison. Can I this time?" he asked. A pause and then..."Alright." she said. "Don't blame you on that one."

-A Couple Days Later-

Normal P.O.V

Scott was now released. He stopped for a beer at the bar. There Gerald was talking to some of the other fathers there and they paused seeing Scott. Gerald had asked some of the other parents for help on looking after Eric. "Oi, what are you doing about, Scott?" asked . "Been in jail. Getting a drink." Gerald and another frowned at this. agreed with Gerald quite a bit since he also had a gay son.

"Scott you had a choice on jail and took it. We don't want to hear it. You just abandoned a 12 year old kid that needed help." said.

"He's a cannablistic nut-case that killed both of our father. How can you defend him!?" cried Scott. "I know about his evils and past crimes. He's also changed quite a bit. Do you know Eric mows our lawns twice a week without asking for double the pay. Most teenagers wouldn't. Also he is tutoring my son Butters." said. Scott started to feel a bit of guilt now. "He now has a boyfriend who loves him and may get somewhere after he graduates.

Scott I want you to talk to him because you are still technically his gaurdian." Gerald said. Scott sighed. "I'll see what I can do."  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cartman P.O.V

Scott invited me out for dinner and said I was allowed to bring my boyfriend if I wanted. "Want to?" I asked. Kyle shrugged. "I want to hear what he has to say." I said so the 2 of us got dressed and ready. Apparently he was having us go to a nice restarant where you had to dress up. We got there and he was waiting.

I knowticed there were no tricks up his sleeves or anything. He wasn't up to anything! "Right this way." said a server who winked at me. Kyle frowned taking my hand.

Scott sighed. "The legal papers in Colorado still state that I have gaurdianship of you til your 18 but it's obvious you know how to handle yourself. Was there anything you wanted to change?" he asked. I was surprised. He was asking me. "I was visited at the bar and told how much you changed by a few adults there so I decided to have you choose your gaurdian instead of Candian Law." he said.

"I chose jail as you know and that didn't end well so you can choose what you want."

"Why do you care?" Kyle asked. "I guess I want to see you change a bit more and become something important...someone that means something to others." Scott said. "At the moment I think you will make a good decision."

Kyle P.O.V

"You decided you weren't parent-materiel didn't you?" Eric said. Scott smiled. "Yeah. I did." he said. "Well change your name to Shelia and Gerald Broflaski please." he said. Scott nodded and jotted my parents names down. "Thanks Scott. By the way you should do something with your life too now that you're out of jail." he said. He paused. "You really did change." he said.

-Later-

Cartman P.O.V

I gave the legal papers to Mr. and Ms. Broflaski. "Scott wanted to have me and Kyle eat dinner with him and ask if I wanted a different gaurdian." I said. Ms. Broflaski looked over the papers smileing. Scott had told me he was going to the police academy to become a cop. Apparently he wanted to be one and we had too many moron cops so it was a good idea.

I smiled happy for him. "Looks like the boy is now at the police academy getting training." she said. "Yeah." I answered. After awhile I went to go do my school work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kyle P.O.V

I decided Eric and I could walk to school together alone as a date. I smiled as we walked to school. Eric smiled as we walked. "The snow is really pretty here and stuff. I always loved the scenery and the freash air." he said. I paused. "You like Winter scenery?" I asked. He nodded. "You've seen my english grades and know that I am good at writing. I've written a few poems. Get the idea from snow scenes and nature scenes Kyle." he said.

"Most poets get inspired from something. Look at Stephen King and every other writer!"

"Ok but King was inspired just walking down the street. Anything set him off. I swear the guy was on pot at times(its South Park remember-a lot of celebrities are teased)." I sighed. Eric laughed at that. "Maybe." he said. We chatted a bit longer and soon got to the school. Kenny and Stan were talking together and the 2 were now a item. I smiled happy for Kenny. "I'm NOT whearing that! The collar is...!" Kenny eyed the collar terrified.

Cartman P.O.V

The suit had a really tight looking collar and I knew Kenny had to be carefull of everything being immortal. It didn't help with Stan and Kyle forgetting his deaths either and me being the only one who remembered. "Stan just loosen the collar. Might make him look nicer even." I suggested. Kenny shot me a relieved smile at this knowing I was just trying to give ideas to Stan. He also knew that I was the only one who knew his secret. "But..." he began. "He doesn't look comfortable does he? Kenny probably already has a surprise for you." I said smileing.

Kenny usually did being a huge perve. Stan sighed and dropped it then. "Thanks Cartman! That means a lot!" Kenny said.

"You didn't look like you would survive THAT suit." I said, looking at it. "I wouldn't." he said. We then headed off to class.

-Later;Lunch Hour-

Cartman P.O.V

I ended up seated with Tweek,Craig, Kenny, Stan, and Kyle. Tweek and Craig became good friends with after finding out I was being bullied by homophobic class mates and knowing how it felt. Craig got into fights a lot due to flipping people off. "Where's the black eye from?" he asked. "Token. Said he doesn't like sparkly rainbows going down the school." I sighed. "Rich prick. Never liked him." Craig said, frowning.

We chatted a bit and started talking and soon. "So are you 2 going to the dance?" Tweek asked.

I turned red at this. Would Kyle...want to dance with me? Kyle smiled. "Don't know. Eric want to go with me?" he asked now grinning. I smiled at this and nodded my head. "Then yes. We're going." he said. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kyle P.O.V

We entered the gym and music was playing. I guided Eric into a soft slow dance, humming softly. I smirked as his head fell on my shoulder and we continued. Wendy and Bebe were taking pictures. I knew they supported LBGT rights and fought for it. Wendy threatened to beat Token's ass when she found out he was hurting Eric. She was like a sister to him. I had a feeling the 2 girls were dating each other really.

"Kyle, can we get a picture of you 2 holding hands?" Bebe asked, smileing. "You 2 are so cute together!" I nodded. Eric was curled up in my arms holding my hands and waving at the 2 girls who chuckled and waved back.

I knowticed Heidi and Token talking darkly in a corner and frowning. Heidi helped bully him most of the time and hadn't stopped being a bitch. She got fatter and meaner even. "Looks like Token found a date." I said. Eric rolled his eyes. "That fat bitch. Yeah. That's not a great date, Kyle. Still remembered when I dated her." he said. I smiled holding his hand. After awhile it was time to head home.

-Years Later-

Kyle P.O.V

We were now married. I smiled kissing my husband and knowing he was mine and no one elses. Eric still was depressed and hurting at times but he came to me when he needed it. I smiled trailing kisses along his neck.

The End 


End file.
